


Why Choose One?

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Love, Multi, OT5, Polyamory, Romance, gus is here to cheer them on!, i love wingman gus, idk how tags work help, sorta a crackship, the opposite of a slowburn lol, this is just for fun don't expect a lot of plot just expect fun fluffy stuff with them, will add more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Boscha apologized to Willow, this ended up merging some friend groups. Five cute girls in one group full of queers is bound to lead to some shenanigans.The start of what I'm calling the Penstagays. (Pentagays was already taken on twitter)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Boscha/Luz Noceda/Skara/Willow Park, Penstagays - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	Why Choose One?

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! I hope you enjoy and I make you smile :)

The gang was playing truth or dare to pass time. Until one question sparked some interesting development.

* * *

Luz, the game master as she likes to call herself, spun an empty plastic bottle on the table one more time. Slowly stopping, the cap-end points at Amity. "Truth or dare!" the excited human exclaims.

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone?" Luz asked, a smug expression painting her face. She'd wiggle her eyebrows but even she knew that was too much.

Amity thought, and _no_ she isn't just stalling. Luz was really cute yes.. And as much as she'd hate to admit it she really fell for her hard. But that small crush lead to a rabbit hole of other crushes... particularly girls... It's silly but she'd blush at the thought of any of her friends. She really did appreciate them as friends yes, but she wouldn't mind something else with either of them...

Gus waves a hand in front of the lesbian's face. "Uhh hello..? Earth to Amity..." He snaps his fingers. Still nothing. "I think you broke her Luz..."

She examines the malfunctioning witchlings face.

Honestly, she was a bit _too_ close for comfort.

Amity's face flashes a bright red. "YES?!"

A small chuckle can be heard from the grudgby team captain. "Ami you gonna answer or what? There are other people waiting to get their turn here...."

The sly smirk from Boscha wasn't helping her gay panic. Her face somehow even redder at the statement. "Yes! Yes! Of course mhm yep." She looks around the table. "To be honest..." she trails off. "I have a crush on 4 people here.."

" _What._ "

"yeah...."

"Well if we're being honest" Luz chimes in. "Me too."

The entire table was in shock. Willow's face was pale. Skara nearly choked on Apple's Blood. Gus couldn't believe what was happening. And Boscha--

Her face is red. "Well if the secrets out... me three.." She quickly covered her face with her palm before continuing-- "I have a good reason okay?! All the girls here are just so nice and sweet! You expect me to choose from you dorks??"

The table was dying. Every single one of them had somehow either yelled or cried, or _both._ Students around them are wondering what's happening.

"Well..." Skara coughed. Everyone perked up. " _I think you all know where I'm going with this--_ "

Gus couldn't help himself anymore but to laugh at the absurdity of what was happening between the girls. Until he noticed Willow, and then proceeded to laugh even more!

Willow's face turned into a tomato. She just heard 4. _**4**_ people say they have a crush on her. On _everyone?!_ _What was happening??_ "This got so confusing so quick I just-- Wait we all liked each other??"

.....

"WILLOW? YOU LIKE ME?" Boscha and Amity yelled.

Gus just noticed the crowd that was formed around them had gone wild. Who knows how long they've been watching?! I mean you can't blame them, it felt like he was watching a real life human "soap opera." The crowd watched Willow eagerly, awaiting the response.

"..Y-you're all so talented--" A chorus of squeels could be heard from the audience watching. "WAIT WHERE DID ALL OF YOU COME FROM?!" Willow suddenly felt her heart race even _more_.

Plants form around the table, pushing the 'audience' away. "SO. As I was saying..." she turns to the smaller witchling beside her. "GUS help me out here!!"

He could only grin and give her a small encouraging thumbs up.

She sighs. Defeated, she adds."Yes I like you all of you... I have the most fun with you guys! No offense Gus.."

"None taken!" wingman Gus was waving imaginary flags in excitement. A huge grin was forming on his face

"But who gets with who?" Boscha chimes in.

The table ponders the question...

"Is there even a 'correct' way to choose? I like all of you.. I'm fine with anyone at this point." Skara adds.

After regaining consciousness from the cuteness that was happening Luz finally speaks up again. "WAIT! Why don't we just--" she clasps her hands together "y'know??"

They don't know.

"Let's just date each other!!"

.......

"I'm game!" Boscha felt more confident. "If you guys are..."

Amity thinks for a bit, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"YES!!" Skara yells. "That'll be so fun!!"

"What about you, Willow?"

A small giggle comes from the small witch.

"Sure!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want me to add more :D
> 
> Jk i'll definitely add more chapters. I have too many ideas for this polyship ya know?  
> But I hope you enjoyed it! This was my first time actually writing (well, sharing) a fanfic so you can tell I'm really excited about this one :3


End file.
